No te mueras Anthony mio
by Nancy Tronconi
Summary: Tal vez Anrhony podría haberse salvado milagrosamente del fatal destino...... si tan sólo Candy hubiera seguido sus intuiciones......


Minific por Nancy Tronconi

No te mueras Anthony Mio

La mañana transcurría mientras Candy y Anthony cabalgaban detrás de la zorra. De pronto sin que Anthony pudiera reaccionar una trampa aprisionó una de las patas de su caballo. Candy observó horrorizada cómo el caballo se encabritaba y lanzaba por los aires a su jinete sin éste poder siquiera controlar la caída de su cuerpo que se veía por demás arriesgada. -¡Anthony!- Candy gritó desesperada. Bajó del caballo y alcanzó a ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Anthony boca abajo sobre la hierba. -¡Anthony!- volvió a llamarlo pero él no contestó. Estaba muerto. Candy volvió a gritar su nombre al tiempo que se desplomaba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Anthony. -¡Anthony!- -¡Candy! ¡abre la puerta por favor! ¡qué tienes, qué te sucede Candy!- Anthony abrió la puerta sin permiso al no escuchar respuesta. Candy se despertó de golpe al oír su voz y volvió a llamarlo con voz desgarradora –¡Anthony!- saltó de la cama y corrió hacia él que ya estaba vestido para la cacería de la zorra, evento donde presentarían a Candy como la hija adoptiva del Tío Abuelo Williams. Candy llegó junto a Anthony y se arrojó en sus brazos sollozando con evidente desesperación. -¡Anthony!. -¡Qué pasa Candy! ¿Qué te ocurre?- los ojos tiernos e inquisidores de Anthony buscaban la mirada de Candy. Ella no podía verlo, sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas. -¡No me dejes, no te vayas, no te mueras te lo suplico… yo….. te amo! – Candy volvió en sí al escucharse pronunciar esas palabras y tapó su boca con una mano, se sonrojó y le volvió la espalda para no mirarlo de frente.

-¡Candy!- Anthony quiso tocar el hombro de Candy pero al darse cuenta de lo sucedido y las circunstancias contestó –Candy, yo también te amo.- y agregó mientras escuchaba las voces acercarse por el corredor. –Debo salir, no es propio que esté a solas contigo con tu ropa de cama.- Al oír estas palabras Candy se dio vuelta y fijó sus hermosos ojos verdes en los de Anthony, él la miraba ansiosamente y comprendió que lo mejor era que él saliera…. Ya no eran unos niños y la situación era comprometida, más aún después de ambas confesiones.

Anthony inclinó su cabeza respetuosamente excusándose y caminó hacia la puerta a gran velocidad, pero antes de salir se dio vuelta y miró a Candy y le susurró -Candy, no voy a morir, nunca te abandonaré.-

Candy sintió que su corazón se libraba del temor de su pesadilla y sonrió con visible gozo ante aquellas palabras, Anthony contestó a su vez con un increíble brillo de felicidad en sus adorables ojos azules y cerró la puerta. Candy se la quedó mirando fijamente mientras escuchaba la voz de Anthony del otro lado diciéndolo -¡Vamos!, ¡apresúrate bella durmiente que te esperamos para escoltarte en la cacería, nos vemos en la pérgola!-.

Esto la hizo sobresaltarse y corrió de inmediato hacia su guardarropas, de pronto se sonrojó con gran calor en su mejillas y se dijo -¡se lo dije, le dije que lo amaba!- entonces comenzó a saltar de alegría -¡¡ y él me contestó que también me ama!! Candy saltaba y daba vueltas de dicha -¡Anthony me ama! ¡Anthony me ama! ¡Anthony me ama! ¡Me dijo que me ama!- en eso estaba cuando llamaron a su puerta ¡Toc! ¡Toc!

-¡Oh! ¡Adelante!-

-¡Vamos Candy rápido apúrate que estás muy atrasada!-

-¡Dorothy!- Candy corrió hacia ella y la abrazó efusivamente. -¡Anthony me dijo que me ama!

-¡De verdad! ¡Cuánto me alegro por ti Candy!- ambas se abrazaron con fuerza.

-¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¡Candy rápido que la señora Elroy me va a llamar la atención, déjame vestirte!-

Unos instantes más tarde Candy aparece montando su caballo acercándose donde Stear, Archie y Anthony. Ambos se ven a la distancia y no dejan de mirarse directamente a los ojos, irradian el amor que sienten el uno por el otro al punto que Stear le comenta a Archie -¡Mira cómo se están viendo Candy y Anthony! ¿qué habrá pasado entre ellos?- Stear se rasca la barbilla con una mano. -Sí- contesta Archie – se nota que se aman mucho- y luego mirando a Stear agrega -ya no es un niño, dentro de poco cumplirá 15 años- Stear asiente con la cabeza. -¿Sabes Archie, me alegra que sea Anthony.- Archie lo mira con un dejo de melancolía, sonríe y contesta - Hermano estoy de acuerdo contigo.-

Candy es presentada en sociedad y comienza la cacería.

-¿Qué sucede Anthony, los demás van por otro lado?-.

-Lo sé, conozco un atajo y además deseo mostrarte un lugar especial para mí.- Anthony se ve confiado.

-¡Bien vamos!- Dice Candy excitada.

Al rato de cabalgar….. – ¡Mira Candy esta es mi colina favorita!-

-¡Oh, se parece mucho a la Colina de Pony, donde me crié!-

-Entonces quiero conocer el Hogar de Pony. ¡Quiero conocer el lugar donde te criaste y donde fuiste tan feliz Candy!.-

-¡Es un trato! Candy extiende su mano y Anthony la toma en señal de acuerdo pactado.

-¡Candy mira! – Anthony corre con su caballo y salta una valla hecha de arbustos. Candy siente un pánico momentáneo al presentársele la pesadilla, entonces grita -¡Anthony no!- Anthony se acerca preocupado -¿qué te pasa Candy?- el semblante de Candy denota una angustia extrema. -¡Por favor prométeme que no vas a galopar hoy con tu caballo, que no vas a ir demasiado rápido, prométemelo!-

-¡Pero Candy… debo atrapar la zorra para ser tu compañero de baile esta noche!-. -¡No, no me importa eso ahora, quiero que me lo prometas, por favor!- Los ojos de Candy se llenan de lágrimas.

-¡Prométemelo!-su voz es puro dolor. -Está bien Candy, te lo prometo- Anthony la mira y se enternece, luego sus ojos se tornan tristes y pregunta -¿quién es tu príncipe Candy?- Candy se repone y su faz se ilumina lentamente hasta resplandecer a la luz del sol - Hoy te lo dije Anthony, tú eres mi príncipe.- El corazón de Anthony late con fuerza y se llena de paz, al fin, Candy lo ama sólo a él. -¡Mira Candy, la zorra! ¡Vamos!- Anthony olvida la promesa hecha tan solo unos instantes atrás e incita a su caballo a galopar tras el trofeo, Candy galopa tras él también olvidándola también, después de un breve momento galopan a la par. –Sabes Candy, cuando yo era pequeño otro niño de ojos azules correteaba alrededor de mi madre.- Candy se da cuenta de la velocidad a la que van y grita desesperada -¡Anthony me lo prometiste!- estira su mano peligrosamente tomando la rienda del caballo de Anthony tirando hacia atrás para detenerlo. Éste ve cómo el cuerpo de Candy resbala de su montura hacia el costado del caballo y se lanza del suyo para sostener la caída inminente de Candy. Ambos caen al suelo y ruedan juntos sobre las hierbas al tiempo que escuchan unos relinchos de agudo dolor. -¿¡Candy estás bien!?- Candy abraza a Anthony -¡Anthony!- los relinchos recrudecen y ambos miran asustados al caballo, éste salta indomable mostrando la trampa que aprisiona su pata. Candy mira a Anthony y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas -¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!.- Candy no puede parar de repetir su nombre recordando el sueño, todo ocurrió tal cual a excepción que él está vivo…. y a su lado.- Anthony se da cuenta de la tragedia que podría haberle ocurrido de no ser por el comportamiento de Candy que no había comprendido de momento pero que ahora ve, le ha salvado la vida. De pronto recuerda lo ocurrido a la mañana, las palabras de Candy resuenan en su mente -¡Anthony no te mueras!- Ahora lo entiende todo. Candy lo abraza fuertemente y Anthony recobrándose de la fuerte impresión comienza a sentir la grata sensación del cálido cuerpo de Candy apretado contra el suyo. –¡Candy me has salvado la vida! ¿Verdad?.- Candy sin despegarse de él ni un solo centímetro levanta la vista y la posa en la de él y asiente con la cabeza. Anthony acaricia la húmeda mejilla de Candy con el revés de su mano mientras no deja de mirar sus asustados ojos, Candy siente la suave mano de Anthony acariciando su rostro y su respiración se relaja, abre y entrecierra sus ojos sintiéndose más tranquila, su cuerpo vibra con una vibración hasta ahora desconocida por ella y sólo desea mantener ese contacto, Anthony por otro lado siente un extraño despertar y no quiere separarse de ella, sus miradas se intensifican el magnetismo es superlativo, la inusual atracción acerca sus rostros cada vez más hasta que a escasos milímetros de los labios de Candy ambos perciben lo que están a punto de hacer. Se detienen, sus respiraciones rozan ambos labios. Candy sonríe y cierra sus ojos al tiempo que Anthony toma lo que es suyo. Sus labios se funden y sus almas se hacen una en su primer beso de amor.

El tiempo se detuvo en Lakewood ese día.

El destino fue cambiado. El amor prevaleció sobre la muerte y ambos espíritus puros percibieron que el futuro los encontraría felices y juntos por siempre.


End file.
